


性会使你惊慌吗？ Does Sex Alarm You?

by cripsk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cripsk/pseuds/cripsk
Summary: “Don't be alarmed, it's to do with sex.""Sex doesn't alarm me.""How would you know?""Well, why don't you ask JOHN?"





	性会使你惊慌吗？ Does Sex Alarm You?

“不必惊慌，是和性相关的。”

“性才不会使我惊慌。”  
  
Mycroft的内心涌上一种不可名状的愉悦感，他刚才说“别惊慌”的时候就已经在等着Sherlock说这句话，而他那个智商不足的弟弟果真主动跳到圈套里来。Mycroft的嘴角扬起了一抹可察觉的微笑，要不是自己还有同事在身边，以及这又是在白金汉宫，他得保持仪态，不然他可能就会尽情放声嘲笑Sherlock了。他等这个机会等了许久，他在取出Irene Adler的资料时就下了决心要借此良机来嘲讽一下Sherlock毫无性经验的事实。这是有根据的，Sherlock是个处子，作为从小看他长到大的兄长，Mycroft对此再了解不过。Sherlock，一个坚持将“实践是检验真理的唯一标准”奉为最高法则的人，多次鄙弃Mycroft从来不自己动身去检验理论的做法，却在性的问题上百般抗拒，从来都不愿亲身实践。性知识是Sherlock那庞大但却不全面的知识库中显著缺失的一环，无论他阅读多少相关书籍都无法弥补。Jim Moriarty曾和Mycroft达成共识，性方面知识的不足是Sherlock的一个弱点，并且Jim确信他可以对此加以利用，以操纵他。  
  
倒不是说Mycroft很喜欢把Sherlock的弱点说给别人听，他和Jim Moriarty的事又是另一番故事了。今天Mycroft这么做只是为了报一个长年下来积怨已久的仇——Sherlock在15岁时发现了Mycroft私藏的一部黑白电影爱情片，并以此为由疯狂的嘲笑他。直到两年前John Watson出现在了Sherlock的生命里，还逼迫Sherlock看了James Bond这种爱情喜剧——对，它当然是爱情喜剧，Mycroft作为全英国最有资格这么说的人，可以负责任地告诉你，正经的间谍片才不是那样的——他就再也没有底气嘲笑他了。但仇还是要报，Mycroft总是懂得在适当的时候抓住良机，而今天良机来了。他发出一声嘲讽的“哼”，唇齿间缓缓吐出一句话：  
  
“你怎么知道？”  
  
Mycroft期待着看见Sherlock露出那种被挫败的沮丧神情，但他失算了，Sherlock不但一点也不像从前被人指出自己在性领域的无知时那样窘迫，反而气定神闲。这一回轮到Mycroft皱眉了，他有十分不妙的预感，而他总是对的。  
  
“哈，”Sherlock耸耸肩，瞟了一眼John, “你为什么不问问John?”  
  
这一句话对Mycroft来说，就如轰雷劈顶，他就知道他在Sherlock拆了221B的监控后得马上把它们安回去。现在他无法控制自己不去想象自己幼小的弟弟和面前这位金发的军医翻云覆雨的情景，而这种景象只让他的胃腔感到一阵不适。要不是现在还有更要紧的事，他就会立即请走自己的同事并给Sherlock和John开展家庭教育教做人。  
  
“没错。”John Watson的第一反应是点头，并从口袋里取出手机，Mycroft有个非常令人不适的念头，他觉得John要给他展示他和Sherlock的性照，而自己一点也不想看。但正相反，John打开了一个网页，并说了一句Mycroft意想不到的话。  
  
“Sherlock和我一起做了一个测试，叫做’性会使你惊慌吗’，测试让我们对许多问题作出回答，最后我们的测试结果是’性完全不会使我们惊慌’。”

John一边说，还一边把手机递给Mycroft，想让他看，但Mycroft果断拒绝了这么无趣的事情。他松了口气，意识到原来这只是个愚蠢的测试，并没有什么淫荡的事情发生。但真正不雅的事——Irene Adler的丑闻还未解决。Mycroft向已经不耐烦的Harry说明这件事的讨论到此为止，他们将继续探讨解决Irene Adler的问题。他已经决心把今天的这件事当成从没发生过，并彻底把它从记忆中抹去。  
  
后来，Mycroft发现Irene Adler和Moriarty有关，他回想起自己与Jim Moriarty关于Sherlock与性的谈话，并开始怀疑Irene Adler就是Jim Moriarty用以操控Sherlock的计划。Mycroft十分忧心，担心自己的幼弟真的会为Irene Adler所倾倒。在这种时候他格外喜欢起John Watson来，并自己思索着宁愿见到Sherlock在John Watson的床上呻吟，也不愿见到Sherlock和Adler有任何的关系。那些Sherlock和John交媾的画面再也不像从前那样难以忍受，反倒生了几分可爱。有时候，Mycroft会希望，如果John和Sherlock发生性关系能防止Sherlock爱上像Adler那样的人，那不如John立刻就去把Sherlock给上了。到最后，Mycroft意识到自己的弟弟似乎真的落入了Moriarty设的局：“爱的承诺、失去的痛苦、失而复得的欢愉”*。他难以相信Sherlock竟看不出这么明显的圈套，但一考虑到他在爱与性方面的无知，会陷入其中，也就不足为奇。正在Mycroft叹惋自己没有早些看穿Moriarty的计划时，奇迹发生了：这一次，所幸，Mycroft Holmes错了。原来Sherlock根本没爱上Irene Adler，而且还识破了她的伎俩，打败了她和Moriarty，挽回大局。Mycroft对自己幼弟的潜能倒是多了几分欣赏，到最后，原来Sherlock对待性远不如他们想的那样惊慌失措。  
  
但只有一点让Mycroft还是感到不安，Moriarty对于自己的计划的失败并不惊讶，还哼起了皇后乐队的“I Want To Break Free”**。不过Mycroft还是有自信自己的弟弟可以战胜Moriarty。现在John Watson和Sherlock耳鬓厮磨的场景像病毒一样在Mycroft的大脑硬盘里删不去，尽管它们在可接受的范围之内，但是Mycroft还是认为不要发生更好。  
  
等到Mycroft再想起这件事又是很久以后。那时Sherlock假死去世界各地一点一点瓦解Moriarty的犯罪网络，而John Watson则以为他真的死了，浑浑噩噩地继续自己的生活，像一个行走的丧乐播放器，仿佛他活着的唯一目的就只剩默哀Sherlock。  
  
就是在这么一个时期里的一天，Mycroft竟发现自己的手机里出现了弹窗广告，他对这种情况自是无法容忍。就在他决心打电话给安全部门的人训斥他们的系统漏洞连广告都能进出自如时，他觉察到这个广告有点不妥。更确切地说，他觉得这个广告似曾相识。  
  
**性会使你惊慌吗？点击此链接测试性会否使你惊慌。**  
  
这个浮夸的字体，花哨的配色和愚蠢的广告词，让Mycroft立刻回忆起了白金汉宫的那一天。当时John Watson要给他看测试内容，他只扫了一眼就对那个丑陋的界面产生了厌恶感。可如今，这个测试又自动出现在他的手机上，而他的手机可是装上了军情五处的安全系统，并理所当然地防广告。  
  
Mycroft带着怀疑点开了测试链接，正式的测试界面反而只有白底黑字，让人看着顺眼许多。测试内容十分简单，只需回答几个问题，打个分，计算出最终得分就可以出结果。

_性会使你惊慌吗？_  
  
_本测试旨在帮助人们了解性会否使他们惊慌。测试结果会因为测试伙伴或测试时期的不同而有一定变化。参加本测试即表明您自愿按照测试中的指示行动。测试开发者不对测试过程中产生的任何问题负责。测试结果仅供参考。_  
  
_警告：测试过程中注意使用保护措施、润滑剂等。若在测试过程中有一定程度的惊慌，属正常现象；若无法接受测试带来的影响，请立即中止测试。仅当测试者完成所有步骤，测试结果才具有参考价值。_  
  
_测试步骤如下，请严格遵守。_  
  
_一、邀请一位您愿意与之发生性关系的朋友共同参加测试。测试者需至少二人，并均为自愿参加。测试双方均需回答第四步的问题。如若您为无性恋者，则无须参加测试，性不会使您产生任何兴趣，只会让您不适。请不同性向的测试者根据自己的性取向选择测试伙伴_  
  
_二、测试者双方需寻觅一间带舒适双人大床的卧室，卧室环境需让人感到安全、放松。如果有条件，最好选择自带卫浴间的卧室。为了保证测试可以全部完成，请为测试预留充足的时间。测试过程中注意避免外部因素打扰测试进行，否则会影响结果。_  
  
_三、测试者双方需做好充足准备，如沐浴更衣，备好安全措施，之后脱去身上全部衣物，并排躺在床上。_  
  
_四、测试者需按照下列指示行动，并在完成后回答相应问题。_  
  
_评分标准：从0到10打分，0代表感觉舒适，愉快；10代表感觉恶心，惊慌。_  
  
_1、从额头到脚趾，测试者一方需用手抚摸另一方身上的每一寸，用心感受；之后，双方交换。完成后打分。_  
  
_2、从额头到脚尖，测试者一方需从上至下亲吻另一方身上的每一寸，用心感受；之后，双方交换。完成后打分。_  
  
_3、从额头到脚尖，测试者一方需从上至下用舌头舔舐并吮吸另一方身体的每一寸，用心感受；之后，双方交换。完成后打分。_  
  
_4、特殊关照双方身上的敏感点，如耳垂、乳尖等，并由测试者一方爱抚、亲吻、舔舐、吮吸另一方的敏感部位；之后，双方交换。完成后打分。_  
  
_5、亲吻，程度以舌头完全深入对方口腔为准，尽可能坚持，并使双方舌头多接触。完成后打分。_  
  
_6、用手爱抚对方的生殖器，直至对方达到高潮；之后，双方交换。完成后打分。_  
  
_7、根据测试者双方的性别及所具有性器官的不同，测试者一方以用口吮吸或舔舐的方式刺激另一方的生殖器，直至对方达到高潮；之后，双方交换。完成后打分。_  
  
_8、根据测试者双方的性别以及所具有器官的不同，测试者一方使用手指或生殖器或人工生殖器替代物插入另一方的肛道或阴道；之后，双方交换。完成后打分。_  
  
_9、为使测试结果更加准确，有条件的测试者可多次重复测试，或使用站立式、坐卧式等不同的方式，在浴室等其它不同的适宜场所重复1至8步，并为每一步打分，再为每一步的分别取分值平均值。_  
  
_10、测试结束后，请测试者做好善后工作。_  
  
_五、将每一步的分值相加，得到总分，参见以下标准评判，得出结果。_  
  
_0分:性生活完全不能使您惊慌，相反，它还会让您感到愉快。我们鼓励您多进行这种愉快的活动，请尽情享受。_  
  
_1至16分: 性生活有时也许会让您有点担忧或给您带来轻微的不愉快，但是只要您对性爱方式稍加改进，同样可以很愉快地享受性生活。_  
  
_17至32分:时而出现的不愉快状况会为您的性生活带来不便，您可以根据评分表查出是性生活的哪些方面使您不适，并相应地加以改善。经过适当的调整，您的性生活质量一定会有所提升。_  
  
_33至48分:性生活常常为您带来不快，我们建议您适当减少性生活的次数，并寻求帮助以改善性生活。您可以专注于性生活中使您较愉快的部分，并舍弃掉使您不快的部分。_  
  
_49至64分:性生活总让您感到不快，我们建议您停止性生活，并在得到一定的帮助之前不要有性生活。请接受您专业人士的帮助，评估自身情况，并找出性生活使您惊慌的根本原因。_  
  
_65至79分:性生活使您感到非常不适，请您立即停止性生活。如果您十分想要有性生活，我们建议您接受专业人士的帮助，并在您的惊慌程度下降至少两个等级之后再开始考虑有性生活；否则，我们建议您考虑放弃性生活。_  
  
_80分:性生活使您惊慌至极，您应考虑性生活对您而言是否真的必要，并且可以考虑彻底放弃性生活。如果实在需要，请接受专业人士的帮助或相应的治疗。_

Mycroft有个非常不祥的预感，他命人查出是谁开发了这款测试，并查出测试是怎么绕过安全系统的。查询结果很快被交到了Mycoroft的手上，不出所料，测试开发者是个化名为Parker的人，他是Moriarty组织底下的黑客。毫无疑问，Parker遵从Moriarty的指令，做了这个可笑的测试，并把它放在了John和Sherlock经常浏览的网站上，作为弹出窗口广告一样烦他们。这样一来，即使Mycroft把Sherlock的手机安全级别升级到军情五处的安全系统级别，广告也照样可以像蛆虫一样持续出现在他手机上。  
  
这才是Moriarty的真正计划。Mycroft失策了。Moriarty利用的棋子从来不是Irene Adler，他要Sherlock爱上的人就是John，他清楚Sherlock只可能找John来完成测试，也早就知道Sherlock会不可自拔地爱上他。Moriarty用的实际上还是那个老圈套：‘爱的承诺’——让他们相爱，让他们性交，让他们享受在一起的美好；‘失去的痛苦’——让Sherlock假死，迫使他们分开，让他们都活在痛苦之中；‘失而复得的欢愉’——让Sherlock假死归来重遇John ，让他们享受失而复得的喜悦，之后——  
  
之后？Mycroft 知道如果是自己会怎么做：把它撕碎。  
  
撕碎，无非两种可能。杀死Sherlock，或杀死John。Moriarty要烧Sherlock的心，那么Sherlock得活着。那他一定会杀死John 。不，或者，‘失而复得的欢愉’，嗯？或许，Irene Adler只是预演。她回来了，并且想要利用Sherlock ，可Sherlock并不爱她，所以她的利用最终还是走向失败。但是John，Sherlock爱John， John可以伤碎他的心，只是John不会利用他。那么，失去John ，即让Sherlock认为John不爱他——  
  
比如，让John Watson和别人结婚。  
  
而Sherlock出于对John的爱，一定会保护和John结婚的人，与之交好，这样一来，真正利用John和Sherlock的人是John将要与之结婚的人，而这个人一定会是在Sherlock离开的时间里出现的。  
  
Mycroft感到极度不安，他要求监视John Watson的人立即呈上一份详尽的报告，特别注意John Watson最近有没有和什么人走得很近。果不其然，一个叫Mary Morstan的女子来到了John的诊所工作，并对他示好。她甚至劝他“向前看，试着和人约个会”。  
  
‘Mary Morstan’，Mycroft没费什么功夫就查出这是假名。 ‘Mary’，原名Rosamond Moran，是一位雇佣杀手。五年前她突然消失，传说是死了，但实际上她是加入了Moriarty的组织，改名换姓，等待时机到来。她出现在John身边是为了什么，显而易见。  
  
Mycroft为这事感到身心俱疲，他可怜的弟弟，光顾着在外剿灭Moriarty的余党，但真正的威胁在John Watson这里。Moriarty死了，还有人来接替他完成他的任务，而Holmes兄弟俩完全没有算到这点。  
  
Mycroft下了命令，要求手下的人立刻把John Watson带过来，不论用什么手段。十分钟不到，John Watson就被人挟到了第欧根尼俱乐部的会客室中。  
  
“你最好有个绝佳的理由。” John毫不客气地在扶手椅上坐下，自从Sherlock假死——他不知道是假死，当然——之后他就没有给过Mycroft一点好脸色看，Mycroft对此并不感到惊讶。  
  
“我有世界上最好的理由。” Mycroft保持着他绝对冷静的仪态，他把手机递给John，手机屏幕上是那个荒唐的测试的问答界面。  
  
“是什么？”John接过手机，一眼都没看，放到了旁边的桌子上。  
  
“关于Sherlock的。”  
  
Mycroft看见有那么一瞬间John的眼中闪了点激动的光彩。他的身子猛地向前一倾，像是想站起来，但他却又没那么做。他整个人陷回了扶手椅里，眼中仅存的一点生气也随之消失殆尽。他又是这副死气沉沉的样子，一年多来从没变过，仿佛死的不是Sherlock而是他。如果Sherlock看到John这个样子，一定会心碎得想立刻回来看他一眼，只是之前他们兄弟二人就为了防止这种事发生而约定好，除非John有生命危险，否则在Sherlock归来前他不能知道一点关于John的事。为此，Sherlock和Mycroft早就切断了联系，现在Mycroft根本联系不上他，更别提警告他一句：日后心死的人不是John Watson，而会是你，Sherlock。  
  
“关于Sherlock？他都死了。” John低着头，看都不愿意看Mycroft一眼。Mycroft知道他一直避免和任何人谈论有关Sherlock的事，为此他甚至和从前所有的朋友切断了联系。  
  
“Dr Watson，请看一眼我给你的手机。”  
  
John回看了Mycroft一眼，并不情愿地照做了。他看到手机上的内容以后，先是呆愣了几秒，之后又重拾了当年和Mycroft针锋相对时的活力。“为什么你让我看这个？” John用怀疑的眼神瞪着Mycroft，Mycroft已经得到他要的答案了，但他并不介意再问一次。  
  
“你和Sherlock，你们做过这个测试？”  
  
“对。”  
  
Sherlock和John颠鸾倒凤的画面又一次不合时宜地出现在Mycroft的脑中，这一次Mycroft知道这些画面真实发生过。他忍不住皱了皱眉，并不确定这是好是坏。但这毕竟是Moriarty的计划之一。  
  
“你们做了它要求做的所有？”  
  
“对。” John显然被Mycroft的问话惹得有点不爽，“Sherlock和我都是成年人了，行吗？而且，这只是一个测试。”  
  
“而你们的得分都是零？你们上过几次床？”  
  
“你让我扔下工作过来就是为了问我和Sherlock的性生活状况？”  
  
“不，我叫你过来是让你对他负责。”  
  
这就有个问题：Mycroft该不该告诉John关于Sherlock假死的事？如果他说了，可以破坏Moriarty的计划，但是谁知道监视他的‘Mary’发现计划失败以后，会不会杀他灭口？  
  
John猛地站起来，撞到了身边的桌子。他握紧拳，张开口，想要说些什么，却又把那些话咽下去。他抿着嘴，像在忍些什么，又摇了摇头，露出了抹自嘲般的笑。Mycroft清楚他在想什么，他认为Sherlock活着，他是对的，但他很快又将这个可能否认了。  
  
John再次看向Mycroft的时候眼神里充满了质疑，还带了点怒意。很显然，John认为Mycroft是专程来谴责他的，这也不是不对。  
  
“我倒希望我能对他负责。” John最终还是没用讥讽的语气来说这句话。Sherlock死了，这让他成为了John心中最柔软的地方，也成了他永远的痛。他把悲伤藏在磐石般坚硬的面具之后，一旦面具开裂，那些伤痛就会如海啸般一发不可收拾地涌来。  
  
“如果他活过来，你会和他结婚吗？”  
  
“他活着吗？”  
  
Mycroft想从John眼中看到点希望，也许John自己也想看到点希望，但他看不到，只看到一个恋爱中不愿意放弃的人垂死挣扎。  
  
“如果他活着。” Mycroft强调，又补充了一句，“你会和他结婚吗？无论你要为此付出什么代价，也无论发生什么事，你都会吗？”  
  
John没有回答，他直接走到了会客室的门边，拉开门。他想走，但门外两个军情五处的特工挡住了他。Mycroft总有先见之明。  
  
“Dr Watson，” Mycroft也站了起来，叫住John，现在开始他会把他当作brother-in-law看待。“John，回答我的问题。”  
  
“你只是在折磨我。” John背对着Mycroft，声音有点哑了。  
  
“如果他活着，无论——”  
  
“我会。” John转过身，像他们第一次见面时John拒绝Mycroft监视Sherlock的提议时那样坚决地看着Mycroft，“只要他活着。”  
  
Mycroft挥了挥手，让John离开。他又坐在了会客室里，依旧忧心如焚。Moriarty的计划依旧可能成功，‘Mary’依然是个威胁，John还是有可能会和别人结婚，Sherlock还是有可能心碎。  
  
但是，也许，如果幸运，这些都不会发生。  
  
可是又或许，它们都发生了，但Sherlock和John对彼此的爱让他们能挺过一切，让所有的计划都在这份爱面前失效，让他们最后还是能幸福快乐地生活在一起，说不定永远。  
  
Mycroft从来不相信有什么“爱情的魔力”，他看爱情片只是认为它们滑稽好笑。但这一次，就这一次，为了Sherlock，为了John，他宁愿去相信这世上真有什么爱情可以战胜一切困难，可以强大到打败Moriarty，甚至可以拯救一颗被燃烧殆尽的心。  
  
Mycroft把他的脸埋到手心里，平生第一次，哀叹着，期待着爱的力量无限之大，战胜其所行过路途之上的一切障碍。  
  
窗户开着，一阵东风吹进来，很冷。

**Author's Note:**

> * ‘The Promise of Love, The Pain of Loss, The Joy of Redemption’ 出自A Scandal In Belgravia；“Irene是预演，John才是真正计划的关键”这个设想基于汤主wellthengameover在2014年的理论，即这三者合起来就是Jim Moriarty的计划，这个计划就是他口中的The Final Problem。
> 
> ** The Final Problem中Moriarty的入场曲。


End file.
